godzilla_rulers_of_earthlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Mothra Lea
Mothra Lea (Lee-ah) is a current member of the Earth Defenders and is the daughter of Mothra: The Guardian of Mortals, who was killed by Battra under the control of Minette and Mallory, after which she and her brother Mothra Leo retreated to Monster Islands. After the Trilopod War, Godzilla welcomed Lea and Leo to the Earth Defenders in gratitude to them and their mother helping him defeat Destroyah. Appearance In her current Larval stage, Mothra Lea resembles a large brown segmented caterpillar. She has blues eyes within crater like sockets. She has a pair of mandibles with small pair of tusks, one on each side of the mouth. Below her head are 3 pairs of small legs. At the end of her tail is a spike that stick upwards. After becoming a member of Fairy Tail, Lea is given a pink Guild Mark on the largest portion of her segmented body. This helps differentiate her from her brother. Personality Mothra Lea has been shown to be very kind towards her brother and her teammates and also incredibly brave when facing danger, though she and her brother were shown to have a fear towards Destroyah. She also seems to share a friendly relationship with Mirajane Strauss. History Not much is known about Mothra Lea's past except that she and her brother were given birth by Mothra at some point before the events of the Devonian Arc. Synopsis Devonian Arc Mothra Lea is first sited when she accompanies her brother and mother in aiding Godzilla against Destroyah. They hold back temepry as Mothra battles Destroyah. When their mother is struck down by Destroyah, Mothra Lea and Mothra Lea join the battle. As Godzilla blasts Destroyah with his Atomic Breath, the Mothra Twins trap her in their webbing. Once Destroyah is defeated, Godzilla says thanks to Mothra and her offspring, Mothra Lea and Mothra Leo carry their mother gently on their backs as they swim back to Infant Island. Some time later, when Lucy Casprell ends up being washed up on Infant Island, Mothra Lea is seen resting alongside her mother and brother. Trilopod War Arc Four years later, Battra is ordered to attack Infant Island and ordered to kill Mothra under the orders the psychic twins Minette and Mallory. As a still weakened Mothra battles Battra, Mothra Lea and her brother try to fire their webbing at Battra but he avoids them. A grounded Mothra blasts Battra with her Antenna Beams and Battra is struck down and Mothra Lea and Baby Mothra act fast as they battle their uncle. Mothra Lea proceeds to fire her silk wedding at Battra. Mothra continues to battle her brother so she can by her offspring some time as they retreat with the Shobijin and the surviving Islanders. The larvae witness Infant Island being engulfed in a massive explosion. Mothra Lea, Baby Mothra and the Shobijin make their way to Monster Islands. They twins make refuge on the islands but they are discovered by Battra who is commanded to kill them. The twins are blasted by Battra's Prism Beams but are still alive. When the Trilopods attack Monster Islands, Mothra Lea and Baby Mothra avoid getting captured and are not seen through out the rest of the Trilopod invasion on Earth. Post-Trilopod War Arc At some point after the Trilopod War, Godzilla welcomed Mothra Lea and Mothra Leo to Monster Islands and offers them a place among the Earth Defenders in gratitude for their help in the past. Later, Mothra Lea and the other Earth Defenders go to the sacred ruins of the Eight Guardians of Terra to meet with Godzilla and Manda as Manda becomes the newest member of the team. In 2015, after Titanosaurus had not returned from his scouting mission, Mothra Lea and the other Earth Defenders went on a search party for several weeks to find their lost comrade but after a week they assumed the works and thought Titanosaurus was dead. They soon find out that Titanosaurus is alive but had sided with SpaceGodzilla, making them felt hurt and betrayed. In 2016, after Godzilla returns from Brisbane, Mothra Lea and the other Earth Defenders listen to him as he explains about the existence of a rival kaiju faction. Suddenly SpaceGodzilla and the Earth Conquerors invade and confront the Earth Defenders. Just as the two kaiju teams are about to clash, a magic circle appears above the island and sucks in both the Earth Defenders and Earth Conquerors. As they are in the magic vortex, Godzilla holds on to Mothra Lea and Baby Mothra but as soon as they enter Earth Land, they are separated. Soon Mothra Lea and the other Earth Defenders make their way to Magnolia where they help Godzilla and Fairy Tail fend off the dark guilds Dark Unicorn and Naked Mummy. Later the Earth Defenders are welcomed into the Fairy Tail guild by Master Makarov Dreyar. As the Earth Defenders explain of Mothra's death, Mirajane and Lisanna comfort Mothra Lea and Baby Mothra. Mothra Lea is seated with the other Earth Defenders as the core members of Fairy Tail look through Godzilla's memories. Lea as well as the other Earth Defenders are shocked when the humans still accept them as their guild mates. While the other Earth Defender partake in the bar fight, Lea and Baby Mothra stay with the female memebers of Fairy Tail as they watch the bar fight, she and her brother are shocked when Godzilla gets hit with a table. When the party is over, Mothra Lea and her brother are seen sleepy alongside the Strauss siblings. The next day, Mothra Lea and her brother are with The Shobijin, King Caesar,Manda, Lisanna Strauss, Lisanna Strauss and Juvia Lockster. After Lisanna gives Baby Mothra his new name Mothra Leo, Lea approves of the name change. Tenrou Island Arc After one week, Mothra Lea is seated with Godzilla and Lucy Heartfilia at the bar as they question why everyone is taking jobs all of a sudden. The next day, Mothra Lea is on the stage alongside the other kaiju as Master Makarov announces the S-Class Wizard Trial and states that the Earth Defenders will be involved in this years challenge. Mothra Lea teams up with Cana Alberona, Lucy and Varan. One week later, Mothra as well as the other members of the Earth Defenders and Fairy Tail board as ship to Tenrou Island. Once they reach the island, Freed Justne uses a magic barrier which prevents the other teams from leaving the boat. Once the barrier disappears, Lea and the rest of her team swim to shore as fast as they can but unfortunately end up in last place. When on the island, they encounter Freed Justice, Bickslow, Kumonga and Kamoebas in a Combat Route and the two teams fight. They trap in Kumonga's Death Net but soon manage to escape it thanks to Cancer. Lea manages to ensnare Bickslow's doll in her webbing, distracting Bickslow long enough for him to defeated by Lucy. Lea, Lucy and Cana are unfortunately caught in Aquarius'swater torrent. As Cana and Aquarius argue, Lea and Lucy wish to stay out of it. Eventually Lea's team wins and are allowed to procced further in the trial. The winning teams son meet at he check point where Makarov announces the kaiju can no longer help their human team mates and Lea and the other kaiju head towards base camp. While on the way to the camp, Mothra Lea is upset that Mothra Leo didn't win in the trial but she is soon cheered up by Godzilla. Suddenly the kaiju sense the dark force of Zeref and Godzilla orders them to find their Fairy Tail allies, Mothra Lea is ordered to head to base camp to warn the others. Mothra Lea manages to reach the base camp and help Mirajane, Lisanna and Mothra Leo in fighting the soldiers of Grimoire Heart. Unfortunately, the group are confronted by Azuma and Destroyah, causing Mothra Lea and Mothra Lea to tremble with fear. When Lisanna is trapped in the time bomb set by Azuma, the Mothra twins aid Mirajne in trying to free her but with no luck. As Mirajane is get overpowered by Destroyah, Lea and Leo fire wedding at Destroyah's arm to prevent the next blow. The anger Destroyah retaliates by unleashing her Oxygen Land Mines, blasting the larvae and angering Mirajane. The larvae and the Shobijin are then left in shock as Mirajane tries to shield Lisanna from the bomb blast. Later after Azuma and Destroyah have left. Lea, Leo and Lisanna encounter Levy McGarden, Gajeel Redfox, Gorosaurus and Baragon. Baragon and Gajeel are added to the wounded with Mirajane. Mothra Lea nudge Mirajane's unconscious body in hopes of waking her up but with no prevail. Suddenly, Mothra Lea shrieks and goes to the nearest tree and begins to spin a cocoon around herself. Her larval stage is coming to an end but Shobijn estimate her transformation will take a long time. Abilities '''Silk Shot: '''In her larval state, Mothra Lea's basic attack is to shoot a webbing from her mouth. With this webbing, she can entangle opponents, this technique being used on opponents like Bickslow, Battra and Destroyah. Category:Earth Defenders Category:Characters Category:Terrian Kaiju